Silver Tears
by escapekey
Summary: Arwen has a premonition that her husband has come to some sort of danger while out scouting. Will he come home safely? Angst... and AU.
1. Chapter One

Silver Tears  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Aragorn's Evenstar  
She sat there. her eyes transfixed on the little silver wrought pendant that was resting in the palm of her slender, white hand. He would soon be returning to her. she felt it. His feelings were wound through her heart and made them as one.  
  
He had left to fight evil, wild men that had been entering from the southern borders of Gondor. But soon he would return. Her heart was light. she could almost see him racing home to greet her. Her heart soared over the land that had seen so much over the ages. birth.life.bloodshed. O! so much bloodshed. It was so ugly, and it marred her thoughts. She returned them to her beloved Aragorn, son of Arathorn. She could feel the soft, caressing touch of his hands in a sweet embrace.  
  
He always left the Evenstar with her when he departed. the silver pendent that was a symbol that he would always return. It had been her gift to him several years before, when she chose between him and leaving with her father to go into the West with the rest of her people. When she gave him the Evenstar she gave up her immortal life.  
  
When her mind thought of him, and her heart soared with him, and her soul longed for him, the pain eased; she could not bear for him to be gone a moments time.  
  
As she sat on the edge of her bed all of a sudden, something changed. A shadow fell across her heart and she despaired. With a cry of anguish, she fell across her bed. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
*******************************  
  
Arwen was aroused by hollering voices. She had been keeping watch on her terrace all night when weariness overcame her. Her hands still clutched the Evenstar tightly. She felt a pang of guilt. She had not meant to drift off.  
  
It was Legolas who stepped onto the terrace. His normally blissful face was now shrouded with anguish. His clear, sea grey eyes were now covered in a thick mist. His hair was unkempt, and he looked as one who traveled a long distance expeditiously.  
  
'My lady,' he barely whispered, 'you must come at once.'  
  
Arwen caught hold of a nearby stone pillar to keep from falling. A wave of dizziness, or perhaps despair (most likely despair) washed over her and nearly knocked her over. But it soon passed and she followed the fair- haired elf, almost at a run.  
  
He led her from her quarters in the great hall of Minas Tirith, past two of the many gates that went in a spiral down around the hill the great city rested on, to the houses of healing. She stood for only a moment in the doorway before she sprang forward, her silver gown and raven hair billowing behind her, and rushed to Aragorn's side.  
  
The King lay writhing in agony as a healer desperately tried to remove an arrow from his side. He cried out several times, and his hands groped for something to grip tightly. Arwen was there. She winced slightly as his hand squeezed her's, but said nothing. It was almost nothing to bear compared to the pain he must feel.  
  
'What has happened to him?' She choked.  
  
'We were ambushed by the wild men in the Aran Pass, my lady,' Legolas said, his grey eyes transfixed on Aragorn. They glittered with unshed tears.  
  
'He MUST live,' Arwen muttered mostly to herself, 'it is only in his side, is it not? He would surely have died if it had been in his head or neck. but this pierced no vital organs!' Her voice had stared out soft but ended in a loud whimper.  
  
'Undomiel.' Aragorn whispered in a shaky voice, 'Arwen!'  
  
She wrapped his hand in hers and sang out softly in a misty voice:  
  
'Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen, yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron! Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier Mi oromardi lisse-minuvoriva Andune pella, Vardo tellumar Nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni Omaryo airentari-lirinen.'  
  
Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. He had lost consciousness.  
  
****************************  
  
The next few days crawled slowly by. Arwen never left her dear husband's side. She sat by day watching fearfully as his fever grew, and lay by night, resting her head on his chest. fully aware of everything that went on, for elves did not sleep as men do. they just rest their minds.  
  
He was hardly ever conscious; he usually drifted in and out. and when he was conscious he would stammer inaudible words to unseen friends such as Gandalf or Frodo.  
  
Arwen was disoriented. She had never seen the King so helpless. Never had she felt so helpless. Her fair face grew thin and pale from lack of food and rest, yet she was ever faithful.  
  
Aragorn lay in his bed, unaware of the turmoil that was caused of his suffering. His people were in an uproar because their beloved king was not awake to rule them.  
  
Faramir, the captain of the guard, had doubled the guards at all the gates because the thieves and villains were taking over the city, which made it vulnerable for attacks from the wild men.  
  
The best healers in Gondor (indeed the best in Middle Earth) had been called to aid the noble King. Everyone in turn looked at Arwen with sad eyes. It was always the same. Could no one do anything for him? Arwen thought desperately. Father! Why can you not be here when I need you the most? Arwen thought about the time when Elrond of Rivendell, her father, had cured Frodo when he had been nipped by the frost of the Nazgul's blade. He could have helped her precious Estel now. if he was not many miles away in the Grey Havens.  
  
But, alas! Perhaps the distance in miles did not matter. She could feel her father's strength. for it ran through her very veins. She shivered a little. But then she remembered Emlyn, the healer in Edoras, Rohan who had rushed to her aid when her son, Oren was being born. How she overlooked him she could not know. but she believed that even though her father was many miles away, he could feel her pain, and he was trying to help in any way possible.  
  
Legolas, who was desperate for an occupation since he could do nothing but watch as his best friend wasted away, raced to Edoras as soon as Arwen had voiced her suggestion.  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen sat, faithfully watching, as Aragorn lay there. his face aflame with fever. sweat dripping down his face and collecting at his black beard.  
  
She flung herself gently and clung to his neck and sobbed silvery tears that had gone unshed for a long time. What a relief to let her grief pour out! To let the tears rush down and soak his garments. He took no heed. Not even when the Evenstar slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor.  
  
************************  
  
Emlyn needed no persuasion. He rushed off to his hoard of herbs and medicines as soon as Legolas had spilled out the recent events. He then returned with some herbs and other special ingredients for a potion that he would brew when he reached Minas Tirith. Putting these in a small leather pouch, he followed Legolas out of the hall where they found Eomer, Lord of Rohan, waiting with three horses.  
  
When Eomer, Aragorn's old friend had perceived the news about the King of Gondor's condition he too insisted on returning to Gondor with Legolas.  
  
The Rohan horses carried them to Gondor swiftly. But not swiftly enough for Legolas. He despaired as they raced along, for the road was long, and he had left Gondor almost a week ago already. He dared not think of what misery awaited them there.  
  
****************************  
  
A tiny knock rattled the heavy door of the houses of healing. Arwen lifted her weary head as a diminutive boy of four years scampered to her side.  
  
'Muver! Daddy will be alright, O please tell me daddy will be alright!' He climbed into her lap and looked tearfully into Arwen's face.  
  
'Oren, do not despair,' she said to her tiny son, 'your father is very ill, but it will pass.' She had trouble hiding the anxiety in her voice and Oren sensed it. He began to sob quietly in her arms, and rocked back and forth in agony.  
  
'I love you daddy. I love you,' he whispered. Arwen's heart quailed. Her tears flowed as freely as the young lad's did, although she knew it would not do her son good to hear her being weak. She held back the oncoming sobs. She must be strong for her son at least.  
  
******************************  
  
Death took Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Estel, King Elessar that night. He had just muttered: 'Arwen. please help me. I shall see you again soon. I love you.'  
  
Tiny tears clung to his eyelashes and one rolled down his tanned cheek. Then she knew. It was her heart that told her. not the lack of his heartbeat. not the roll of his head before it came to rest with one ear on the bed. She pulled her hair until her scalp burned with pain. 'Ai! Ai!' She cried out in utter agony to her fallen king. Life had suddenly become dark, and no light shone in the elf queen's heart. Little Oren was asleep, thank Valar.  
  
'ESTEL!' She cried out tearfully, then whispered, 'I shall see you again soon. I love you Estel.' Then she kissed her son goodbye, and then the shadow that engulfed her husband swallowed her likewise. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Oren gazed at her cold, snow-white face. She was like the stone statue that stood outside the great hall. Her limp body lay across the granite table before the tiny boy who sat in the blonde elf's arms. They squeezed the boy gently as the small body began to tremble. The little chest rose and fell unevenly as fat tears splashed from his dark eyes. Why had this happened? Why did his mother leave him? She had not been sick. First father got the arrow in his side and passed away, then his mother died for no apparent reason! How could this be?  
  
A little sob escaped his mouth. Even the tiniest sound pierced the dead silence of the dark, cold room. It was so strange to the young boy. There were large stones that seemed to be boxes, with faces of men and women carved into the lids.  
  
'Legolas?' The boy whispered.  
  
'Yes, little one?'  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
'We are in the chamber where they lay the kings and queens after they pass away,' Legolas answered quietly as he gazed down at the silver pendant in his slender hand. He was drowning in his own grief at the moment and barely paid attention to the young lad. First of all, his best friend, and the strongest figure in his life passed into shadow, then Arwen, the most beautiful, kind, caring elf he had ever met passed as well. He frowned at himself because he could not know whom he grieved for more. Why did he feel like this for her? He admitted that he had always felt something for the she-elf. ever since they had met in the woods of Imladris. Yet his alien feelings frightened him.  
  
'Why did muver die?' The boy piped up again.  
  
'My son, she died of a broken heart. She loved your father very much, and when he died she could not bear to live anymore,' the elf said, and a sob escaped from his own chest.  
  
'Muver did not think anything worth to live for? Not even me?'  
  
'I just don't know,' Legolas said as he hugged the boy tight.  
  
***************************  
  
She was standing on a cloud. Wind caught her hair and danced with it around her face. She peered into the depths of the fog and a face appeared before her. It smiled a familiar smile and she felt her heart melting and all the pain disappeared instantly. She smiled back at the face as it drew nearer and the clouds swirled around them as she embraced her king. He raised his hands and caressed her cheeks softly as he gazed into her eyes lovingly, then on hand immigrated to her hair and ran it's fingers through the soft locks.  
  
Suddenly, her father's face appeared beside her beloved husband's. He smiled tenderly and drew close to Arwen and blew into her lips. His warm breath tingled through her body and everything around her began to fade. She reached out to Aragorn but his form grew transparent and then it all faded to nothingness. 'Estel,' she cried, then sat up with a gasp.  
  
Her eyes flew open. Where was she? She was supposed to be with her love! Two figures sat before her instead, both their eyes the size of coins. A tiny boy who sat in the other's arms screamed sharply. 'MUVER!' He flung his miniscule body at hers and clung to her neck. She gasped painfully as he hit her chest and sobbed into her dress.  
  
Legolas' body began to shake violently. She was alive! How had she masked life and fooled the healers?! This he would probably never know. A thousand words welled up in his throat, yet all he could voice was, 'Arwen,' in a choking whisper.  
  
'Where am I?' She sobbed, 'where did Aragorn and my father go? Who are you?'  
  
'You are in the chamber of the passed kings and queens, fair lady, and I am your faithful servant, Legolas,' he whispered gently as he gasped in sheer relief and joy.  
A/N- Special thanks to:  
  
MoonBolt- thanx for your support although hehe I don't really think this story is as good as u say.. but thanx!  
  
LOTR Sparkling Pippin  
  
WinterPlum- thanx for adding this story to your website!! It means a lot to me that ppl think its good enough to use for personal use! Thanx soo much! Hug  
  
Natters  
  
And anyone else who reviewed and I didn't put! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Arwen sat in her chamber by an open window that overlooked the Pelennor fields. The cyan sky and golden sun smiled down on Gondor, yet even on such a fine afternoon the queen sat there, staring straight ahead, with doleful, unmoving eyes.  
  
Why hadn't she died that night? The silver tears that had spilled from her cheek were her fate. Once those tears fell she should have passed into shadow forever, to dwell in a distant place with her beloved once again. Yet it did not come to pass. Instead, she sat there in her chamber of Minas Tirith staring blankly at the walls. Her knife lay on the table beside her, beckoning her menacingly. One of her white hands lifted off her lap and moved towards the blade slowly then rested back on her thigh.  
  
Short, halting breaths escaped her lips and her heart pounded faster and faster as she sat there motionless. Unmoving. She uttered swift, tiny gasps as her chest rose and fell sharply. She did not know how much longer she could last like this. Each breath was more painful than the last. Why couldn't you have let me die father, she thought desperately.  
  
The knife still lay there. Her hand gripped the hilt tightly and she drew it up against her chest. The chilliness of the blade made her jump yet she held it there steadily. She forced it slowly into her skin. A drop of blood trickled down as the blade was embedded deeper into her. Her body swayed and she gripped the edge of her chair with her free hand before toppling off the side and hitting the wooden floor with a dull thud.  
  
*****************************  
  
That was how Legolas found her. The knife was still in her hand, but her hand was at her side. A little dot of blood was on her chest. He set the platter of food on the table and bent his tall body to gently pick her up off the ground. She was so frail, he noticed. Her skin was pale and tight around her eyes and cheekbones. He laid her on her large bed just as she stirred and her eyelids rose slowly. After blinking a few times, she whispered: 'Legolas, why cannot I die? Every time I am about to die, I fall unconscious and I see my father.'  
  
'He does not want you to die,' Legolas said. In his head he said, I do not want you to die.  
  
She cried tearless sobs and her chest heaved up and down sharply. 'Ada! Let me pass from this torment! There is nothing left for me here!'  
  
Legolas put a hand on her face. 'Shhhh. do not despair. It is not time for you to pass and you will find hope soon.'  
  
Arwen turned her face away from the blonde's. 'Leave me be, Legolas.'  
  
With a sigh full of remorse, Legolas left the queen to stare at her chamber ceiling.  
  
*******************************  
  
Legolas left the last gate of the city of Minas Tirith and wandered out onto the Pelennor. The tall grass waved around his mid-calves, and a subtle breeze lifted the ends of his golden hair. Out here he could properly mourn for his lost friend. brother. Back in the great city he got caught up in the ways of men and had no time for his love of nature. There were no trees here, and he despaired; yet it was more refreshing then being in the noisy city.  
  
His mind was unusually muddled. Normally, he was calm and cool, yet today he had many things to worry about. He despaired for Aragorn, and part of Legolas had died with the noble king. He missed those days they spent together; first as a young elf and man, when they had first met, and then with the war of the ring, hunting orcs, and then the quieter years, and how they wandered the very length of the field he was now standing on.  
  
Then there was Arwen. He feared that the feelings he had for her when they had first met many years ago were rising up again. They had never really gone, he realized, and when she met Aragorn he knew he stood no chance, even if he was a mortal man. But now he was dead, and she was a queen with no partner. He wanted to go to her, and comfort her, and touch her like she let Aragorn, yet he would not go against his friend. O! How he yearned to be with her. Yet he could not. He sighed deeply as he gazed out across the plains and then looked back at the city. He had wandered far without realizing it, and now something was growing in his mind and he feared. He did not know what it was; yet he knew it was not good.  
  
*******************************  
  
Arwen sat on the railing of her balcony, her legs dangling in mid-air. It was a far drop to the ground from there, and it seemed to suit her. There was no going unconscious here. It was just a sheer drop and then death at the bottom. No one and nothing could stop her now.  
  
With a deep breath in farewell she slid over the rail.  
  
******************************  
  
Legolas dashed up to her chamber as swift as a stag and threw the door open. She sat on the railing of her balcony with her back to him. He stood in the doorway, unsure if he should invade her privacy. She sighed unhappily then slowly she began to slide forward. That was his cue. He dashed forward and grabbed her hand before she fell. He held on with all of his might as she dangled there, loose and limp.  
  
'Let me go Legolas!' She screamed at him and tried to wriggle out of his iron grip. With one swift motion he had her up over the railing and she was standing before him trembling violently. 'Why didn't you let me die!?' she screamed over and over.  
  
'Arwen!' Legolas yelled as he shook her shoulders. He could not understand why she was like this. She had always been strong and calm and now the memory of her deceased husband was eating at her soul. 'You must be strong for your son! He cannot see you like this!'  
  
Arwen began sobbing but no tears fell. 'He does not need me. He will survive with out me!'  
  
'Perhaps. but I will not,' Legolas muttered.  
  
Arwen stared at him with wide eyes. His fair head was downcast and his sea-gray eyes were averted. 'What do you mean?' She whispered in a frightened tone.  
  
He seemed to find a sudden interest with his shirtsleeves and he fidgeted with them nervously. 'Tis nothing,' he murmured softly before turning to the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
A few days passed since her suicide attempt, and Arwen took to busying herself with taking care of her son. He was passed the extent of happy; aye, he was overjoyed to find her well. They spent happy afternoons sitting in each other's company while she told him tales of her people in passed times, and he listened intently while playing with toys on the floor.  
  
She decided that it was not her fate to die; every time she was close to death she had escaped, even against her will. She found it difficult to raise Oren without Aragorn, for she usually had him to help her make decisions and now she was forced to make them alone, save with the occasional help from her friend Legolas.  
  
She chided herself violently every time her heart leaped when the blonde elf happened to come into her presence. He was very good to her of late, for she was still quite weak and terribly sad. But not uncontrollably so. She knew that Aragorn would not have wanted her to leave her son to be raised by the advisors.  
  
What she still could not comprehend is how she had fooled death. She remembered the picture of her father's face, and the tingling breath from his lips. Was it the breath of life? Was he watching over her, no matter how distant from her he was? It seemed impossible, yet she knew that many a time had gone by when she could almost feel his presence. Perhaps more of him had been left behind than she knew. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Such grace. such beauty rested on her dark head. Legolas felt a pang of guilt as he watched her stroke her son gently as she sat on the edge of his bed. Legolas had been walking down the stone hallway when he saw the door ajar, and melodious singing reached his welcoming ears. It was the song of fair Elbereth. the song she had sung tearfully to her moaning husband when he lay in the houses of healing as the healer tried desperately to bring the arrow from his side.  
  
Arwen perhaps would never know of his feelings. He hoped that she would not know soon for it would seem treason to lost king. He sighed deeply, yet almost inaudibly. Yet it seemed to reach her ears. She glanced towards the slightly open door and caught sight of the blonde elf.  
  
'Ai, Legolas, I did not know you were there,' she called out to him softly.  
  
He rebuked himself for his carelessness but replied to the lady, 'I am sorry I was just passing by, yet I was overcome by the beauty of your song of Elbereth of the stars. I hindered my steps to hearken the verse and you have caught me. It was very wrong of me not to make myself known.'  
  
'Speak no more, Legolas, for I hold nothing against you.'  
  
Legolas bowed gratefully.  
  
'But please, come in,' she beckoned to the empty spot on the edge of her son's bed.  
  
Legolas entered the room and sat down nervously. He bit the corner of his lip and gazed down at the sleeping prince. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, and his eyes were scrunched up in the fashion in which he normally slept.  
  
'I know comprehend how my father must have felt in raising my brothers and I,' Arwen sighed unhappily, 'and my mother went overseas when I was so young, just as little Oren is.'  
  
Legolas put a gentle hand on her shoulder as her gaze was even with the floor.  
  
'I am alone,' she continued, 'I do not wish to complain, yet I feel I must voice this pain. Surely, I have many loving helpers, yet I am alone to bring up my son, and how he will feel to grow up with out a father. I cannot be both figures in his life.'  
  
'You must be his mother, and his mother alone,' Legolas said, 'do not try to replace Aragorn, and Oren will recognize how you have raised him. Yet do not say you are alone for I will be here always, to help you, and to guide your son if a father is needed.'  
  
****************************  
  
The cool morning breeze brushed Arwen's face gently the next morning. She was wandering through the city and she happened to come to the shooting range. The place was empty save one particular blonde elf.  
  
The golden sun shone happily down on his yellow hair, and bare shoulders; for he was topless, and this made Arwen's cheekbones flush a tinge of rosy pink. She stood with one hand against the pillar that hid half her poised body and gazed at Legolas with a new interest. She almost slapped herself in the face for spying on him, especially when he was in this state of undress, yet the sight of his raised arm, and hawk-like eyes narrowed as he beheld the target before him sent a shiver throughout her body that thrilled her till she squirmed. With a twang, the arrow was free and it flew through the air before slicing the first arrow that lay embedded in the red centre of the target seconds later.  
  
Even from the little distance that was between them, Arwen could see the sweat glistening on his shoulders and he stopped to push the golden hair from his eyes. She smiled slightly and felt an urge to go to him. Arwen was not a shy elf. She started forward towards the blonde elf and smiled sweetly when he saw her. The tips of his ears burned when he remembered he was shirtless, and he bent over to pick up his clothes, which he slid over his head.  
  
She would not deny that he was desirable in her eyes. She remembered distinctly the memory of the two of them in their young years upon their first meeting. He had been riding through the woods of Imladris and she was walking through the trees and he fell from his horse before her with an arrow in his leg. She had lifted him gently onto his horse with little effort, which was surprising of a she-elf. Ever since then they had been good friends, yet now there was an alien feeling.  
  
Legolas sensed something in the air between them. She had not spoken a word; she just stood there looking at him, and he looked down at her fair face steadily. His breath caught in his throat, for he yearned to wrap his arms around her waist and look deep into her eyes, and to kiss her tenderly. But the memory of Aragorn still lingered, and he knew it was not the time; ai he feared that she had pledged herself to Estel for life and he would never get his chance.  
  
Yet something in her eyes made Legolas do the first rash act of his life. He leaned in close to her and brushed his lips on hers for less then a second, yet she surprised him even more than he ever surprised her.  
  
After her eyes widened to the size of plates, she raised her hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer to her. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her there for several moments. But it soon passed. When they separated, her eyes were horrified. Her hand flew to her lips and she began to shake violently.  
  
'What have I done?' She whispered in a scared voice. She had just betrayed her love; her only love. The thing she felt for Legolas was just lust, and nothing would ever measure up to how she had felt for Aragorn. She would not give her life up for Legolas; she would not give herself to him either. She had made a terrible mistake. It had just been to ease her pain, that kiss was.  
  
She looked frantically around for something. Something to end it all. With a swift motion she grabbed an arrow from Legolas' quiver. 'Please keep your promise and be as a father to Oren,' she said, and with that she plunged the arrow through her heart and fell to the cold floor. Her icy stare that gazed up at him from the floor haunted Legolas for the rest of his long life, for he knew that the kiss had been the cue for her death, and even Elrond did not see it fit to save her from her appointed fate. 


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter but there was a bit of confusion with my story. after all the suicide attempts ppl thought Arwen didn't die and there would be another chapter. well she did die lol. yeah it is depressing but I was in a very sad mood when I wrote it. I'm writing a harry potter fic write now and it should be a tad more happier and funnier but with some sad and dark stuffz. if anyone is a fan of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter this is for u! but anyways back to Silver Tears lol. someone also said that Arwen is too strong to give up. that she was strong enough to give up her immortality. but that was when Aragorn was alive. and she wasn't planning on such a short life with him. I mean imagine what was running through her head. she gave up her father, her people, and most of all her eternal life for a few years with him! She was probably wondering if it was worth it. of course it was but she was just so heartbroken. he was her life. in the appendix in Lord of the Rings it says that when Aragorn died of old age Arwen went to Lothlorien and laid herself down and died and the leaves, grass, and flowers became her grave.  
  
I'd like to thanx each of these reviewers personally:  
  
ANIME COUPLES RULE: thank you so much!!! You make me blush!! I'm not that great a writer. thanx anyways!  
  
Cass (hot_cheetos_girl@yahoo.com): the best story eh? Well. I don't think that is true lol but thank you anyways!! My head is swelling (make is stop. the last thing I want to be is big-headed) thanx for reviewing!!  
  
Rane: No I would never scratch, cut, poke, or harm in any way my dear leggy!! Lol thanx for the review!  
  
Aurora: wow. thank you so much! You really seem to know about writing! I love to see that on this site. ppl who know what is well-written, not just what subjects they like! Thank you! (not saying my story is well-written lol)  
  
Mogget: thanx for the review!!  
  
~kat 


End file.
